


The Truth Came From Snow

by Tamdee20 (Tamdeeandbbygrl7c20)



Series: Stories From the Shadows and Worlders [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: A certain first meeting, Gen, Just Magnus and Chairman, Magnus cares for a neighbor, Magnus helping neighbors, Magnus is an Angel, Magnus revealing himself, Magnus tells about the last love, Snow, but not named
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 11:12:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamdeeandbbygrl7c20/pseuds/Tamdee20
Summary: Magnus hates snow. His clients cancel on him because of it. What will he do on this snow shut in day?





	1. Snow...really?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing. It is not long and it does not have Alec....well....  
> Anyway, I might make this a series. Let me know and give me advice on how I should go from here on out.  
> Also, there will be no drug/alcohol abuse, attempted rape, rape, etc. in my fics. I can not do that. I rated this mature because of language etc. If I rated it wrong, let me know. I want to thank my cousin bbygrl7c20 for letting me be on her profile. Thank you for the hidden outlet.

 

 

“Well Chairman, Magnus said while looking out of his loft window, it’s snowing. I can’t believe that the weatherman was right.” Magnus hated snow. Snow stops people from getting out and enjoying themselves. It stops his clients from traveling to Brooklyn so that he can help them and get paid. “Why did he have to be right? Men in tacky tight suits do not have a right to be right.  Did you see him, Chairman? The man was wearing a tacky gray tight suit with white shoes. Who in the blue hell wears that shit!” Magnus shouted.

Chairman stopped licking his paws, looked at Magnus and yawned. Chairman Meow is Magnus’s cat. Chairman seems to understand his over dramatic diva like owner. Magnus found the white kitty one night when he was walking home from a party. Chairman was curled up in a ball. Magnus almost stepped on him. When Chairman looked up at him with his green orange eyes, Magnus immediately fell in love.  Chairman may not be a mighty watchdog but he does look after Magnus. Chairman has a good sense of judgement. If the Chairman does not like you, then Magnus will not like you.

Chairman walked over to his gold canopy bed and jumped on it. He looked at Magnus and laid down. “I guess that means I should shut up and go to bed,” Magnus smiled. “Alright, but I need to take off my makeup, take a shower, get a glass of wine, send a prank text to Ragnor and get my book”, he said while walking to his huge vanity table to begin his nightly ritual.

It took Magnus an hour to get ready for bed. Magnus walked over to his floor length mirror and admired himself. Magnus is tall, medium built with wash board abs. His caramel skin is soft and smooth. His hair is black and silky but he would like to see what he would look like if he were blonde. His cat eyes were gold green when he let the glamour down. Then Magnus looked at his dick and sighed. He turned a bit and looked at his ass. “I’ve neglected you two. I’m truly sorry. I promise that I will do something about it.”, Magnus said sadly. Chairman raised his head and shook it. “Enough from you”, Magnus huffed. Magnus picked up his gold silk pajama pants and put them on. Next were the matching robe and slippers.

Magnus went to his bar and poured a glass of Moscato. As he started to walk back to his bedroom, he looked out his balcony window.  His balcony as well as the streets were completely covered and the snow kept coming down. It was not letting up. As a matter of fact, there was no visibility.  Magnus walked away from the window. He grabbed a book from the shelf and proceeded to walk to his bedroom. He got into his nice and comfy bed. He picked up his phone and put a spell over it. He then sent a text to Ragnor. "Why aren't you here. You're receiving an award for your book and you're not here. What am I suppose to tell the committee?" That will get him up, make a portal, and realize no one is at the Shrine.  Magnus put down his phone, opened his book and began to read. He read for an hour and began to drift off to sleep. Tomorrow will be a new day.

The sun came through the windows and woke Chairman up. He stretched and yawned. He got out of his bed and walked to the kitchen. He looked at his empty bowl and huffed. He walked back to the bedroom and jumped on Magnus’s bed. It was time to wake the warlock. Chairman started by licking Magnus face. Magnus shooed him away. Chairman wasn’t having it. He went back to Magnus head and sat on it. Chairman knew that Magnus hated that. Magnus stretched and yawned, “Alright, fuzzball.  I’m getting up.”  Magnus sat up and slowly lowered his legs off the bed. He slipped his feet in his slippers and stood.  As he walked to the kitchen, he looked out the balcony window. Brooklyn turned into Winter Wonderland overnight.

“Damn it….Damn it….Damn it!, “yelled Magnus while snapping his fingers to get a cup of tea from Joe’s Coffee Shop across the street. Joe never intended to sell tea until a certain man in all leather walked in his shop, batted his eyes, and talked to him sweetly. Magnus smiled when he remembered that and thought to himself that he still had it.  “Chairman, if one more client cancels their appointment, I will curse all of them to Hell. How dare they put me out? I always cater to them. Why can’t they keep their appointments? It’s just a little snow”., Magnus complained.

Chairman looked at Magnus and jumped on the window seat. He put his paw on the window and jumped back. He looked at Magnus and started a stream of meows. Magnus walked to the window seat and sat. He looked out the window and saw the snow plows. Everything was covered in snow. Magnus snapped his fingers and cleared the snow from the sidewalks and the apartment steps. His tenants will not slip and fall. As he watched his neighbors dig out, he felt silly complaining about his customers.

“Well, what should I do today?”, Magnus asked Chairman. Chairman turned away from him and looked out the window. Chairman made a screeching noise which caused Magnus to look. Magnus had to act fast. Mrs. Jackson was pulling her wagon.  She was going to the bodega down the street. As she was walking, she slipped on some ice. Magnus snapped his fingers and stopped her from falling. Mrs. Jackson was shaken. Something told her to look up. Magnus could not let her see him, so he ducked down. She smiled and walked on. “That was close, Chairman. I can’t let her see me.” Then Magnus became angry.  He just had a thought that ticked him off. “I swear, the next time I see her no good grandson, I will send him to Hell. How can he let her out in this? She could have gotten herself seriously hurt or worse! You’ll help me bury the body, right”.  Chairman gave him a look of agreement. “I knew I could count on you, my sweet baby.”, Magnus cooed.

Mrs. Jackson was 86 years old. She was a short woman with dark brown skin, light brown eyes and a beautiful smile that would make a frowning person smile.  Magnus knew her all of her life. There were times that he had to erase her (and her family) memories of him. Magnus has looked after her since Old Man Paul, her husband, died. Leon, her grandson, was suppose to look after her. Leon never visits her unless he wants money for some scheme. Magnus did not like him. He wished that Pauline, her great granddaughter, were living with her. Mrs. Jackson is a wonderful woman and Magnus would be lost without her. He also loved her pies.

Magnus got up from the window seat and decided to work on his research about runes. Although he hated to get involved in Shadowhunter business, he was curious about them. He never understood why they had Angel blood but did not believe in Angels or God. The Nephilim had to see it before believing. They always walked by sight instead of walking by faith. The Downworlders are perceived to be evil. Even though it is true, it is also false. Everyone has bad apples in their species. You should not lump all in one category because some are bad. Even though they are born from “sin”, they believe more than the Nephilim.  The Nephilim are not perfect either. Magnus has been alive for 400 years (give or take) and he knew how low down they can be. He grabbed his book from the shelf and began his work.


	2. Why We Must Tell Our Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post both chapters. Let me know...and be honest but not mean. I wish I had a person look over this. Excuse the spelling errors etc.

 

 

Three hours later and Magnus was getting a migraine. He pushed the book away and declared it the winner. He was getting hungry so he thought he should make something to eat. Chairman was already in the kitchen sitting by his bowl. “You’re hungry too. Ok, do you want a tuna or beef packet?”, Magnus asked while holding up both packets. Chairman nudged at the tuna. Magnus open the packet and put the tuna in his bowl. “Since you’ve been good, I am giving you the leftover chicken for dinner. I will also serve it in your gold bowl. Will that make you happy?”, Magnus smiled. Chairman nodded. Magnus opened his pantry.  After going through it, he decided to make a simple pasta dish using sun dried tomatoes, chicken broth, half and half, sausage, spices, and parmesan cheese. Magnus loved to cook.  He thought about opening a restaurant but he decided he loved dancing more so the club won out.  Pandemonium was Magnus second home. He loved being there as much as he loved being seen. Since the weather was bad, he thought he should close it for tonight. He will text Raphael, who manages the club with him, later.

After eating his lunch, he joined Chairman on the window seat. He looked out and that is when he saw her. Toi Jones sat on a bench in the park. Magnus looked at her and had memories of that eventful day.  Toi was crossing the street and a drunk driver hit her. After she hit Toi, she put the car in reverse and drove over her leg.  When she realized what she did, she tried to get away and ran over Toi’s leg again. That day, a brave 10 yr. old girl, lost her leg. That loss did not stop her from doing the things she wanted to do. However, her friends started treating her as if she couldn’t do anything which is what Magnus is witnessing now.

 The kids divided into teams. Apparently, they were going to have a snowball fight. They divided up with teams of two and no one chose Toi. Toi started to cry but she stopped herself and held her head high. “Can I play”, said a tall boy with light brown hair. The leader of the kids, Mack, said,” Sure, you can play and Toi can be your partner.” Some of the kids laughed while others took pity on him. The boy looked at Toi and smiled. He walked over to her and introduced himself. “Hi, I’m Cory and you must be Toi.”, he said as he held out his hand for her to shake. “Yes, and nice to meet you. I’m sure you do not want me as a partner.”, she said.  Cory looked at her and saw why no one picked her. “Well, I do. I think we can take them. I can pick you up and take you to one of the big rocks over there.”, he said to her while pointing to the huge rock that she hadn’t noticed before. “Ok, but I will show you how to make a proper snowball.”, she smiled.

Cory picked her up and sat her behind the rock. She began to make snowballs. He watched her and noticed that the girl was not playing when she said she was going to show him what a snowball looked like. Mack blew the whistle and the fight began. Cory couldn’t believe that the others did not choose Toi. Toi was awesome. Toi took the left while Cory took the right and behind. They were taking the teams out. Mack decided that if he took out Cory, they would lose for sure. When Mack hit Cory, Cory had to lay still. Those were the rules. Mack then went for the kill but something happened. A gust of wind blew in front of Mack causing him to close his eyes. When that happened, Toi took the advantage and hit Mack in the stomach. The game went to Cory and Toi. Cory got up and gave Toi a hug. “You cheated!”, Mack shouted. “No, they didn’t. They won fair and square.”, his partner said. “Yeah!”, everyone shouted. Cory decided that it was time to go. He got up, picked Toi up, and walked her to the bench. He wondered how she got there but his question was answered when he saw a man coming for her. “Time to go baby girl. Did you have fun?”, he asked. “Yes! Cory and I won the snowball fight.” She said while pointing at Cory. “Hi, I’m Mr. Jones, Toi’s Dad. Would you like to come to our place for hot chocolate? There might be a cookie or two as well,”, he said. Cory nodded and watched Mr. Jones lift Toi. He followed them across the street and noticed that they lived in the same apartment building. “I live here too. We just moved in last week.”, he said smiling. Toi smiled back as they went in.

“Well, Chairman, I had to help somehow. What kind of warlock would I be if I didn’t help. Oh, and remind me to put a ramp on the back of this place too. I wonder if Cat has her friend working on Toi’s prosthetic leg? Remind me to call her.” Magnus said while watching them enter his building.

 

It was getting late. Magnus had ordered pizza and as promised, gave Chairman the leftover chicken in his gold bowl. Magnus started eating when he heard a light knock at the door. Magnus went to the door and opened it. There stood Mrs. Jackson with two pies. “I wanted to make you a pecan pie but I remembered how you loved my sweet potato pies as well. So, I made you both.”, she said while pushing Magnus out of the way. “Take out again. Magnus, do I have to make you proper food too”, she said while going through his cabinets for plates. Magnus smiled at her. He loved this woman with all his heart. She could do no wrong in his eyes.

After they were seated and enjoying the pies, Mrs. Jackson looked at Magnus and cleared her throat and said, “I know you are my secret Angel. I know what you are and I know you have been helping my family for years.” Magnus looked surprised and tried to cover. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m just…..” Mrs. Jackson interrupted him, “You are some type of magic being. I’ve known about you since I was a child. You tried to erase my memories but you couldn’t. I pretended that you did. I thought that if you found out, you wouldn’t like me…you wouldn’t trust me. I know that you own this building. I know that you hired my Dad to take care of this building because no one else would hire him because of the color of his skin. Every time I try to pay the rent, the money gets put back into my account. I know we didn’t actually win the lotto. You made that up to help us pay our growing hospital bills. I know you stopped me from falling this morning. You, Magnus Bane, are an Angel…my Angel.” She finished with tears in her eyes.

Magnus looked at her. He had no choice. He had to be honest. He had to tell her the truth. “I’m a warlock. I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn. I knew your family before I knew your Dad. I always thought that none of you inherited the “sight” gift. I guess I was wrong. Your great-great grandmother had the “sight” and she saw right through me as well. She was a character.” Magnus laughed. “She always knew when I was full of shit. She put me in my place many of times. When I saw your Dad, I knew he was related to her. I had to take care of him because she took care of me. She hid me when I was being hunted. I owed her and her descendants everything.”, Magnus explained. Mrs. Jackson looked at Magnus with tears in her eyes. She got out of her chair and gave him a hug. “So, will you please stop calling me Mrs. Jackson? Can you go back to calling me “Sweetness”? There is no need for the formalities.”, she said while crying. “Oh, how I missed calling you that.”, Magnus said.

Mrs. Jackson stopped hugging Magnus and took her seat. She started to look serious again. “I need to tell you something. Magnus, I’m dying.  Cancer is a cruel mistress.”, she said while looking at him with concern in her eyes. Magnus gasped. He didn’t know what to do. He went into panic mode. He started pacing and pulling his hair. He started crying. He walked over to her and fell on his knees. “I can cure you or I can get my friend Cat to help me cure you. I can save you. Let me save you like I always have”, Magnus choked. “No, my Angel. I want to go. I’ve lived a long life. I miss my Paul and my two sons. Besides, a part of me will still be here.”, she said. That of course reminded Alec of Leon.

“Don’t remind me of that no good-dumb ass-bullshittin’-idiot named Leon. I can’t believe that I might have to look out for him now. Shit…Fuck…Shit!”, he yelled. Mrs. Jackson laughed. “I’m serious. I do not like your grandson. He is a piece of shit. The Chairman does not like him. Waite…I think I just insulted all pieces of shit, dumb asses, and idiots. I just can’t think of something worse to call him.  If he thinks he is living in my building, he has another thing coming. Rats are more welcomed here than him. Ugh!”  “Magnus are you done.”, as she interrupted his tirade. Magnus nodded. He felt guilty about going off like that. Leon was part of his “Sweetness” and he should accept him. “Magnus, you don’t have to worry about Leon. Listen, I’ve done something and I need you on board for this”.  That got Magnus attention. He sat down and reach out for her hands.

“I made you Executor of my Will. I am leaving everything to Pauline, my great-great granddaughter. Leon might try something. I need you to protect Pauline like you protected me. She is young and is no match for him. Please Magnus, promise me that you will help her.” Magnus smiled and whispered, “I will my “Sweetness”. Mrs. Jackson stood, put her hand in her apron and pulled out a copy of her Will. “My lawyer has the original but I am giving you a copy.” Magnus took it and read over it. “Pauline will be well taken care of, I see.”, Magnus said while reading.

“Now that Pauline will be taken care of, I can worry about you. Magnus, I worry because you are alone. Why are you alone? You are a very handsome man, as you well know. You can have any woman….or man that you want. You have a lot to offer and you have the biggest heart that I’ve ever seen. Is it because of that woman I met when I was staying with you while my parents went out of town? What was her name…..oh…..Camille….that’s it….Camille. By the way, I know she was not human. What was she?”, Mrs. Jackson asked. “She was a vampire…a vampire bitch.” “You dated a vampire! Well, that must have sucked.”, she winked at Magnus. Magnus laughed. “Sweetness, I do not discriminate. I must admit that I loved her once. I kept going back even though I knew she would treat me like shit. She wasn’t my only love.”, he sighed. “Did you love her when I met her?” “No, she tried to get back in but I stayed strong”. “Then, who was your last love?”

 “Etta was my last love. I met her in the 1930’s. I guess maybe the same time you were born or after. Etta owned a club. One night, I went to her club to have some fun. I saw her on stage singing. She was so beautiful. She had your skin tone…maybe darker, big black eyes, short black curly hair. Boy, could she dress. She had so much style.  She knew what I was too.  She didn’t care.” Magnus smiled while remembering Etta. “Her appearance attracted you?”, Mrs. Jackson stated. Magnus shook his head. “Nope. I know you might think that I am only attracted to the “model” type. Etta was not a model. Back then, she was the norm. Now, people would call her plus sized. Etta was no size 2 or even a 12. I was attracted to her soul. Etta told me that she fell in love with me after our first dance. It took me longer but I fell in love with her heart and soul.”

“Magnus, may I ask what happened? Did Camille come between you?”, Mrs. Jackson asked cautiously. “Etta and I were going strong. I loved her and visa versa. We were together for 15 years. Then one day she came to me. She wanted more. She wanted a family. I offered her immortality and she said no. She wanted more time with me but she didn’t want to stop time for herself. Two more years past, and she left me. She wanted children. I could not give her children. She was my last love, Sweetness.” Magnus started to cry.  Mrs. Jackson held him tight. “I didn’t mean to make you cry. I’m sorry for upsetting you.” “I’m fine. Etta made me see that I could be loved. That was more important than anything.”

“Well, Angel, it’s time to open your heart and let someone in. You still got it. Veronica, in apartment 433D, thinks you’re hot. Marko at the bodega thinks you’re hot. My Pauline thinks you’re hot”., Mrs. Jackson said while counting off on her fingers. “Pauline is a child, Sweetness.” “She is 24 years old and I would rather see her with you than that…that thing she is dating now.”   “What thing?” “That thing she is living with in LA. You think Camille was bad well “Doc Floss” is worse.” Magnus cleared his throat, “You mean to tell me that the person she is shacking up with calls himself “Doc Floss”. “That’s his rapper name and he can’t flow to save his life. I keep telling her he is using her. She is a secretary but she wants to be an actress. I keep telling her to come home and work in the theatres here. She will not listen. Maybe, she will one day. I hope she will.” Mrs. Jackson said while looking at her watch.

 “It’s getting late and I have to go to the doctor tomorrow.” Magnus got up from his seat when she did. He reached out for her and gave her a hug. “Let me know the time and I will get a cab for you. I do not trust Leon to take you.” “No need Angel. Mr. Jones in apartment 102A is taking me. Nice man and his wife makes the best paella. Their daughter, Toi, has a crush on you.” She smiled. Magnus rolled his eyes, took his Sweetness by the hand and walked her to the door. When he opened the door, he could not believe what he saw. Four Nephilim were standing there and one of them he actually knew.

“Oh, Magnus, you have clients seeing you this late?” Mrs. Jackson asked. The blonde Shadowhunter looked at her with wide eyes and whispered, “She can see us.” “I can hear ya too. See you tomorrow my Angel”. As she walked passed the visitors, one of them caught her eye. He was handsome and as tall as Magnus. He had the prettiest hazel eyes she had ever seen in her life. She stopped in front of him and gave him a smile. She looked back at Magnus and gave him a wink. Magnus shook his head.

Magnus looked at the girl he knew. Her hair was just as fiery as he remembered. “I know you. You’re Jocelyn Fray’s daughter, Clary.” “Yes, I am. We need your help. There are demons we’ve never seen before. We can’t fight them. I think I know how to defeat them, but we need your help.” Clary explained. “Well, come on in. Tell me everything and maybe I can help. I will not make any promises”. “That’s fair and thank you.” As they walked in, Magnus and the tall boy eyes met and Magnus knew that the boy was different than any Shadowhunter he has ever met.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He is not named but you know who he is. I gave him hazel eyes like the show. My work will try to mix both although you will see more AU writings from me. Thank you so much for reading and giving me advice. I appreciate it so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Be honest let me know what you think and where/how I should take this.


End file.
